Not According To Plan
by HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd
Summary: I am me, but no one knows the real me. I don't even know myself... AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

No one understands me.

They might say that they can relate with me, that they know what I am going through.. but the truth is they don't.

All those things... all those lies that they constantly tell me everyday, in every second of my life.. are excuses to be able to reach their goal.

All they want is money, fame and fortune.

They don't want to be my friend... they don't want to know the real me..

They just want to become 'friends' with me so they will be popular,suck up to my family and hope to have the things they couldn't achieve themselves. Those selfish little bastards..

Until I can finally escape this hell I call my life... I will play with them,entertain them as I will. As to not disappoint the expectation of my family.

It's perfect! My perfect facade that I will be playing up 'till they are all satisfied..

That was my plan, but it seems that faith has a way with fucking my already screwed up life..

* * *

A/N: Heyya~ Clara-chan here! I finally got to post this here on FFN, Rie-chama. YAY~ Since she updated and uploaded her fic, I feel like posting this here already. w Check out her her fanfic! It's called 'Mafia High' by my 2601 buddeh, Alice39! Good luck for both our FFN Rie-chama.. hopefully I'll live through this, 'cause I'm making this one for you. o w o


	2. Lesson 1: Of Bottomless Tea cups

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**_RIIIIIIIIIIII-_**

I yawned as I start to sit up on my bed. Pushing the covers off me I checked the clock to see that I still have at least 2 and a half hours to prepare for school.

Excellent.

I made my way to the bathroom, not forgetting to get my uniform and a towel, to start my daily routine.

It was still 5:30 in the morning and school doesn't start 'till 8. So I still have plenty of time to fix my things and study a bit before going to school.

* * *

30 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom wearing my Namimori Middle consisted of a black mini-skirt, a white blouse, a black vest that has the school's crest on the left breast pocket and a red ribbon which was tied on neatly.

Checking myself on the mirror to see that everything was put on neatly. I then proceeded to put my things in my bag, double checking in case I forgot something.

Today was the first day of school. My first day in Namimori Middle. My parents wanted me to go to Midori Middle since it was a prestigious all-girls school but I guess they changed their minds.

* * *

"Good Morning Yuni dear. Have you slept well?" a warm angelic voice reached my ears as I walked into the dining room.

"Yes I have, Grandmother" I smiled at her as she gave me a smile that made me fuzzy in the inside.

Luche, the mother of my mother. My mom says that I look more like my grandmother than her. I can see some resemblances, as we both have dark sea green hair.

But for me she looks more beautiful than I could ever be, more like a fragile angelic doll. Yeah, cliche` I know. But that's my opinion of her, okay?

I settled on her left and started eating my breakfast. French toast, bacon and rice and some orange juice in a tall glass. Yum!

"Today is your first day in Middle School, dear. How are you feeling?"

I took a bite from my toast, took a sip of my juice and used a napkin to dab any crumbs and juice on my mouth. Then I turned to her with a big smile on my face.

"I'm excited, grandmother." She then started to ruffle my hair. "Aww, grandmother. You're messing up my hair!" I whined playfully but she just chuckled then continued to drink her tea.

Then after that everything became quiet. It was one of those comfortable silence. And I was thankful for the peace. It allowed me to think. But then a question came into my mind.

"Grandmother?"

She just looked at me in the corner of her eye and hummed. I took the humming as a queue to continue.

"Where is mother?" She stopped sipping her tea and put down the cup on it's coaster. She just smiled at me and started to stoke my hair.

"Your mother went to work earlier this morning, dear. She said that something urgent came up and that she needed to go. So she couldn't come with you to school."

"Oh" She must have sense my disappointment because she suddenly kissed me on the forehead then hugged me for a second. And then started patting me.

"She says sorry. But told me told me to tell you that she wants you to go to her office. She will be the one to give you your schedule, herself."

She then stopped patting my head and went back to drinking her tea. How she still have in her cup I don't know.

Like seriously, she has been drinking tea from that cup since I got here. And it's been like 20 minutes.

Is her cup like a bottomless pit of tea or something?

I shrugged off the thought and continued to finish my breakfast. When I was done I gathered my stuff and headed off (but not before telling my grandmother) to the study.

* * *

When I reached the study I plopped down on a table. I got out my Junior High Math book and started to solve problems on the book.

I tried to solve the equations in the book but it was too easy. Just simple Algebra, nothing hard. When I deemed myself done with Math, I proceeded to read my Junior High science. Which was kinda an intro to Biology or 'Life Science.'

When I was done reading my book I put all the books back in my bag. I checked the Grandfather clock that was in the room and saw that I still had an hour left and seventeen minutes left.

Hmm... going to school by car will take about 5 minutes or so while walking will take about 10-15. So I still have time to spare.

I left my bag on the table and went over to one of the book cases. I scan over the the books 'till I saw one that caught my eye. I pluck it out of the book case, which was hard considering it was a bit high.

I got it out of the book case, with difficulty, and looked at the black semi-gray book. It had a mask, a red rose and a broken mirror on the cover, which caught my curiosity.

'Beneath the Lies' the front cover said in big bloody red letters. I flipped it and read the summary on the back. It seems that it was a Suspense-Hurt/Comfort story.

**_'This mask I wear each day.. this facade that I wore through time.. these choices that shall decide my fate.. but.. what is beneath these lies..?'_**

I hummed in satisfaction, this book is interesting so I'll give it a try. I went back to the table then stuff it in my bag.

Double checking if I forgot something. When nothing seemed forgotten I clutched the bag in my hands and headed straight to the front entrance.

* * *

When I reached the door I saw my grandmother waiting for me. She seemed delighted to see me as if we didn't just seen each other during breakfast.

She held my hand as we went into the car, I didn't want to call it Limo, and head off for school.

* * *

A/N: Heyya~ Clara-chan here! Was bored so I tried to write this. And I did. Orz

**Review Corner o w o**

**Alice39:** Yus~ Good luck to us, Rie-chama~

**coldgazeproduction:** Don't worry, I will. I hope you'll like this chapter. ^-^

Anyway, about the book 'Beneath The Lies' book I'm not sure if there is one... o.o I just made it up on the spot (summary included). But I think there's a movie called Beneath the Lies? No? I dunno owoa

**Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticisms are helpful. :3**


	3. Lesson 2: A Bitch and Stares

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

On the way to school I was feeling a bit nervous. What if I won't make friends? What if I'll do something wrong? What if I mess up? Something like that.

But I felt calm when I felt the warmth of my grandmother. She was holding my hand, brushing her thumb over my knuckles and humming a unfamiliar but kind of familiar tune.

I always did love spending time with my grandmother. She always did have a way to make me feel better. Either consciously or unconsciously.

* * *

The car stopped at the driveway of the school. Before I got out my grandmother reach for me then hugged me tightly.

"Take care and good luck on your first day of school, dear" she said, kissing me on the forehead, as she bid me fare well.

"I will, grandmother." I then went out of the car and headed straight for the office.

* * *

On towards my journey of my beloved mother's office, I received stares. It was a bit nerve wrecking but I kept my composure.

There is only one thing I could do about these stares. And that's to ignore 'em. And ignore them I did!

* * *

When I reached the front door of the office I took a deep breath. Grasping the knob I entered the room.

I went to the desk where there was a lady sitting in front of a laptop. She must be the assistant of the principal.

"Umm.. excuse me?" The lady turned to me. When I saw how thick her make-up is I wanted to gag.

"What is it that you want brat?"

Bitch.

"Is the Principal here?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Even if I disliked this person, I need to keep my composure. Even if she is a pain in the ass.

"Sorry, kid. But Aria got no time for someone like you."

I twitched. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU MOTHERFU-

"Yuni dear! I'm glad you here!" My mother then picked me up and hugged me to death.

Like the perfect daughter I am, I acted like I wasn't dying of lack of oxygen and hugged her back. "Hi Mother!"

I glanced at the assistant and mentally did the happy dance.

**Yuni - 1 ; Slut - 0 **

"Is this your daughter, Aria-sama?" she asked when she finally took in the situation. "Yep!" my mother answered enthusiastically.

And I was tempted to snicker at the look on her face. I wish I brought my camera. This is gold.

"She's an angel, Aria-sama!" she said with face full of fake sincerity. Huh, so she's sucking up to my mother. Figures.

"Thank you, Luna-san." My mom just smilled at her and finally, FINALLY, put me down. Then proceeded to drag me in her office room.

* * *

A/N: Heyya~ o w o

I know this is pretty short. I wasn't satisfied too. ==U

Okay, I finally know how I will update my fic! . . . kind of. .

I will update it like in a 2-1 patern. Since I updated 2 last week I will update 1 for this week. So most probably I will update 2 next week. o w o Hopefully..

**Review Corner o w o**

**coldgazeproduction: **I now know! I know a movie called 'What Lies Beneath.' I think got inspiration for the title there.. maybe.. I never really got to watch the movie but I know it's Horror or Suspense. *shrug*

**Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticisms are helpful. :3**


End file.
